There is a need in the art to overcome drawbacks of conventional polysaccharide film compositions to make hard capsules for use in the pharmaceutical and vitamin supplement industries.
A need exists to reduce the brittleness of polysaccharide hard capsules, which is prevalent in conventional capsules for very dry fillings. Also, the brittleness of polysaccharides film is due to the existence of “a combined content of mono-, di- and oligosaccharides of 5.0 percent to 8.7 percent”. Formulation remedies are needed to overcome the effect of these mono, di- and oligo-saccharides.
A further need exists to overcome spot mechanical weakness of pullulan polysaccharides hard shell capsules that result from clumping, which is attributable to the existence of non-dispersed ultra large polysaccharides molecules in pullulan powder with molecular weight of more than 810 KDa (molecules in pullulan have a degree of polymerization (DP) above 4934 of maltotriose (C6H1205)n units).
A further need exists to accelerate the manufacturing process and improve its efficiency in order to reduce the high production cost for polysaccharides capsules.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.